


colors

by DragonsAndCryptids



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, i mean not really but the idea's there, like.... kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: Marceline never liked pink.Bubblegum never liked gray and black.Eventually that changed.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll write something with actual plot and length for femslash, but I'm actually really loving these short little drabbles. It's so different than what I normally write, it's a fun project.

Marceline didn’t have anything against the color pink. It was alright, she supposed, she didn’t have anything against it, though it wasn’t her  _ favorite _ thing in the world. She preferred her dark colors, the blacks and grays and dark reds and blues that she wore and decorated her house with. 

She didn’t exactly know why she enjoyed dark colors so much. Maybe it was because she’d gotten so used to darker colors when she’d been hunting vampires. It was just easier to stay hidden when you wore dark colors. 

And pink… pink was one of the brightest possible colors you could wear. Even more so than white, really. Because white could be natural, under the right circumstances. But pink? Something was up if you just saw bright pink out in the woods. 

It took her a long time to enjoy the color pink, as much as she did a lot of other colors. 

And it was possible it might have something to do with the amazing pink girl that she met one day. 

Bubblegum was pink, and she was perfect. 

* * *

Gray and black were Bubblegum’s least favorite colors. 

They were so bland, just so dull and lifeless. Not to mention she’d never encountered a single interesting thing that was black or gray. Because… why would anything interesting choose to be those colors? 

She’d been surrounded by bright colors her entire life. Being born from gum, gum that made up her intense, pink skin, how was she ever going to enjoy those drab colors? 

The Candy Kingdom was bright. So bright. Bubblegum loved it, and she didn’t know what she would do if it suddenly turned one of those horrible, boring colors. 

But then something changed. 

Then one of the most interesting people she’d ever met dropped into her life. Marceline was so complex and so full of life, Bubblegum had no idea how she’d gone so long without her. 

Marceline was gray and black, and she was Bubblegum’s favorite. 


End file.
